There are many variations of the speed nut which are used in modern-day industry. The most successful concept that is widely practiced in the art comprises an addition to the ordinary nut which is to be threaded on its corresponding pre-threaded bolt. The difference between this combination and the traditional thread-compatible nut-and-bolt is that the inner threading of the nut is omitted in the speed-nut configuration. In lieu of the internal threading, the speed nut is provided with a smooth bore while a plurality of tabs are affixed to the rear face of the nut, i.e., the face of the nut last passing over the threads, as it is screwed or threaded onto the bolt. These tabs extend radially inward of the nut to a distance that will ensure that, when the nut is placed over the threaded end of the bolt, the free tab ends reside in the grooves of the threads. Thus, as the nut is slid over the end of the threaded bolt, the tabs will be urged away from the face plane of the nut and the nut may be pressed into registry with the object to be held or secured. When the sliding progress of the nut over the bolt threads is completed, or otherwise halted, the tabs reflex and engage the grooves of the threads. At this point, the nut may be advanced (screwed) or retarded (unscrewed) by rotating it in the conventional fashion. It is obvious that the tabs seated in the grooves of the threads now act as intermeshing and traditional nut threads.
A distant limitation of the standard speed-nut is that it functions well only where small threads are used. Such a limitation exists because the flexible tabs become more difficult to exercise, by hand, as the nut and bolt becomes larger and the tabs correspondingly become heavier and less flexible.
The concept of the speed-nut without the aforementioned limitation is embodied in jar capping mechanisms such as are found presently on baby food and condiment jars. In this configuration, the jar generally contains a set of threads at its mouth. The corresponding cap for such a jar is one which will amply envelope the mouth and has, at its open end, a plurality of radially inward projecting tabs that will engage the outer diameter (threaded surface) of the jar mouth. To effect the speed-nut arrangement, the jar threads are interrupted, that is, one could characterize them (the threads) as a set of threads having a plurality of grooves passing therethrough; the grooves are aligned with the cylindrical center line of the jar. Thus, the tabs of the lid are allowed to pass rapidly through the set of threads (sliding through the grooves) until the jar rim and inner cap surface are brought into registry; thereafter, the lid is rotated and its tabs engage the threads for final snubbing and securement of the lid.
The inventor of the subject invention has developed a type of speed-nut which operates in a novel fashion so as to satisfy a long felt need in the physical exercise filed, specifically to secure weight discs in weight lifting apparatus.
During weight lifting exercises with barbells, a proper exercise discipline requires a progressive increase of the number of weight-discs. To this end, the exerciser must intermittently halt the therapy and generally add more discs to the bar. In current practice, it is necessary to remove the securement device, generally a nut or a collar-with-setscrew arrangement. Such collateral activity is time wasting, tedious and intrusive to the proper weight lifting discipline.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a means for quick securement of an exercise weight on the end of the lifting bar.
It is another object of this invention to provide the aforesaid securement means which, unlike the traditional speed-nut that must be tediously unscrewed for removal, may be unsecured and removed as rapidly as it was emplaced.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a means of securement that may be easily performed by hand and without the necessity of additional tools.
It is a concomitant object of this invention that, in achieving the aforementioned objects, a mechanism be provided which is achievable by use of a minimum of traditional fabrication processes, such as may be found in the small machine shop.
Other objects and advantages are set forth within this disclosure or may become apparent to those versed in the art. The inventor has disclosed a novel combination and improvements over the existing art, pointed out the need specifically in the field of exercise-weight lifting, and clearly defined the objects of his invention. The invention therefore consists in the novel constructions, arrangements, combinations and improvements herein disclosed.